9th century BC
The 9th century BC started the first day of 900 BC and ended the last day of 801 BC. Overview The 9th century BC was a period of great changes in civilizations. In Africa, Carthage is founded by the Phoenicians. In Egypt, a severe flood covers the floor of Luxor temple, and years later, a civil war starts. It is the beginning of the Iron Age in Central Europe, with the spread of the Proto-Celtic Hallstatt culture, and the Proto-Celtic language. Events of the Kingdom of Israel bows before Shalmaneser III of Assyria.]] * 895 BC — Death of King Xiao of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 894 BC — King Yi of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 892 BC — Megacles, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 30 years and is succeeded by his son Diognetus. * 891 BC — Tukulti-Ninurta II succeeds his father Adad-nirari II as king of Assyria. * 889 BC — Takelot I succeeds his father Osorkon I as king of Egypt. * 884 BC — Assurnasirpal II succeeds his father Tukulti-ninurta II as king of Assyria. * 879 BC — Death of King Yi of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 878 BC — King Li of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 874 BC — Osorkon II succeeds Takelot I as king of the Twenty-second dynasty of Egypt. * 874 BC — Ahab becomes king of Israel (approximate date). * 872 BC — An exceptionally high flood of the Nile covers the floors of the Temple of Luxor. * 865 BC — Kar Kalmaneser was conquered by the Assyrian king Shalmaneser III. * 864 BC — Diognetus, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 28 years and is succeeded by his son Pherecles. * 863 BC — The city of Bath is founded. It is named after the leprosy-curing hot springs there. * 860 BC — The kingdom of Urartu is unified. *858 BC — Aramu becomes king of Urartu. *858 BC — Shalmaneser III succeeds Assurnasipal II as king of Assyria. *854 BC — Battle of Karkar — An indecisive engagement between Assyrian king Shalmaneser II and a military alliance of the king of Damascus and lesser powers including the prince of Tyre. (or 853 BC) * 853 BC — Battle of Karkar — An indecisive engagement between Assyrian king Shalmaneser II and a military alliance of the king of Damascus and lesser powers including the prince of Tyre. (or 854 BC) *850 BC — Takelot II succeeds Osorkon II as King of Egypt. *850 BC - The Middle Mumun Pottery Period begins in the Korean peninsula. *845 BC — Pherecles, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 19 years and is succeeded by his son Ariphron. * 842 BC — Shalmaneser III devastates the territory of Damascus; Israel and the Phoenician cities send tribute. * 841 BC — Death of King Li of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 841 BC — Records of the Grand Historian regards this year as the first year of consecutive annual dating of Chinese history. * 836 BC — Shalmaneser III of Assyria leads an expedition against the Tabareni. * 836 BC — Civil war breaks out in Egypt. * 827 BC — King Xuan of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 825 BC — Takelot II, king of Egypt, dies. Crown Prince Osorkon III and Shoshenq III, sons of Takelot, battle for the throne. * 825/824 BC — Ariphron, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 20 years and is succeeded by his son Thespieus. * 823 BC — Death of Shalmaneser III, king of Assyria. He is succeeded by his son Shamshi-Adad V. * 820 BC — Pygmalion ascends the throne of Tyre. *817 BC — Pedubastis I declares himself king of Egypt, founding the Twenty-third Dynasty. *814 BC — Carthage is founded by Dido (traditional date). * 813 BC — Carthage is founded by Phoenicians. *811 BC — Adad-nirari III succeeds his father Shamshi-Adad V as king of Assyria. * 804 BC — Adad-nirari III of Assyria conquers Damascus. * 804 BC — Death of Pedubastis I, pharaoh. * 800s BC — Etruscan civilization. * Beginning of the Iron Age in Central Europe, spread of the Proto-Celtic Hallstatt culture, and the Proto-Celtic language. * Adena culture appears in present day Northeastern United States. Significant persons * Shalmaneser III, king of Assyria (858–824 BC) Inventions, discoveries, introductions *First inscriptions in Epigraphic South Arabian found in Akkele GuzayFattovich, Rodolfo, "Akkälä Guzay" in von Uhlig, Siegbert, ed. Encylopaedia Aethiopica: A-C. Weissbaden: Otto Harrassowitz KG, 2003, p.169. *800s BC — Olmecs builds pyramids. *Emergence of the Brahmana period of Vedic Sanskrit, probable composition of the Shatapatha Brahmana, and the first beginning of the Upanishadic and Vedantic traditions of Hinduism. Decades and years References -1 Category:9th century BC -91